Toy Cars and Tea Parties
by penguins and snails
Summary: Ahh... the joys of having a son and daughter. However frustrating it may be... especially when it's Zim's son and daughter. Takes place after "Parenthood". Drabble. Rated T for language... on Zim's part. XD


...

**Toy Cars and Tea Parties**

**...**

"Ah, fuck!"

"Dad, do you need help?"

"Zim needs no help!" There was a pause, then a sigh, "No, son, your father knows how to build things..." _Except this is so hard! Well, it IS a human manufactured toy... Which explains why it's so damn difficult._

He struggled briefly, trying to fit the plastic pieces together.

"Step 5... Ugh, it looks so easy on the paper!" He mumbled, glancing at the instructions and at the unfinished product before him multiple times, trying to make it right and correct like it appeared in the picture. "Argh, fuck!" More struggling with a single plastic piece, "SHIT!"

His son only stared at him, his purple eyes wide open in shock over the cussing coming from his easily frustrated father. "Dad..."

More panicked struggling with the plastic piece erupted from Zim. But instead of snapping at his son, he was calm... Despite the sweat building on his forehead and the shaking that came with being determined to do something that seemed impossible. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

The piece, that one piece like the others before it, just wouldn't fit in the place it needed to be. Something inside Zim snapped, having been working on this dreaded human toy for nearly an hour when there was only nine steps in building the thing. And he was barely on step 6... "FUCK IT!" He threw the plastic piece across the room.

His son only watched the piece fly across the room, hitting a wall and falling to the floor. He turned back to his aggravated father with wide yet sympathetic eyes. "It's okay, Dad. We don't have to build it anymore."

Defeated, Zim collapsed onto the floor fully, burying his face over the instructions that lay scattered on the floor. "No more Hot Wheel tracks..."

* * *

_This is so embarrassing..._

He wasn't sure how he ended up squeezing himself into a small plastic chair surrounded by numerous stuff animals and plastic cups and plates, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his little trouble-maker of a daughter sitting across from him. And most definitely it had to do with his child-like SIR unit sitting beside him, chatting with the stuff animals in the other chairs as though they were real.

_How did she end up being such a girly-girl?_ Zim wondered, watching his smeet pretending to drink tea from a plastic cup as she had a random discussion with Gir about pigs. _She didn't used to like stuff animals or tea parties..._

_Ugh, this is so embarrassing._

"My butt hurts," Zim stated aloud, not realizing he had spoken aloud until he glanced up and noticed his daughter and Gir staring at him.

The little smeet giggled, "You said butt!"

"Yeah," Zim sighed, slightly embarrassed even more by his comment, "I just realized that. This chair is cutting off the circulation in my butt."

"BUTT!" Gir squealed, "Master said BUTT!" The robot leaned in toward a stuffed animal pig sitting beside him in a separate chair. "DID YOU HEAR THAT MR. SNUGGLES?"

The toy didn't reply.

"Daddy," the little smeet said suddenly, sounding disappointed, "You didn't drink your tea! It'll get cold."

Zim glanced down at the small plastic cup before him. "Ahh... You're right. We wouldn't want that now do we?" He picked up the cup and pretended to sip out of it as though there was a liquid substance inside. "Yum. It's nice and warm and... Liquidy..."

When he glanced up at his daughter, he noticed that she was beaming at him with those big magenta eyes and wide, excited smile, happy that her father was joining in on the fun of the tea party, participating in the pretend festivities.

Though embarrassed as he was siting in that chair surrounded by toys, he couldn't help but smile back at her. If it meant making his smeets happy, he'd embarrass himself more often.

* * *

**A/N: Inspiration from trying to help my brother build his new hot wheels track. It was so HARD to build and I knew Zim would have a hard time building one as well, so I wrote this for my "Parenthood" fans who are eagerly waiting for chapter 13 (WHICH IS BEING WORKED ON). Btw, Zim and Tak's smeets in this little drabble are the equivalent age (in Irken smeet years) as a human five-year-old child. Little boys go through their stage of playing and building race tracks and little girls go through their stage of parties and such. But when she's a little older, Zim and Tak's daughter will become a Tom boy. You'll see what I mean in the... I guess you could call the sequel to "Parenthood" which already has a chapter if you want to read it... It's called "Where is My Mind". I won't update that until I finish "Parenthood". So... Yeah.**

**Anyway, I just want to reward my loyal readers. :) Enjoy!**


End file.
